


Unblocked

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells, snowells 4x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: During 4x21 Amunet provides some deep insight for Caitlin that leads to surprising discoveries…





	Unblocked

Amunet Black prided herself on being unusually perceptive. In fact, without this particular trait she wouldn't be able to run a successful underground business. She knew exactly where to turn to, when an occasion awaited her and when to run. She always searched for profit, but if the risk was too high, she simply turned around. It was how she'd survived this long without being arrested. She knew how to adapt, she knew how to take care of herself. In fact, she believed firmly that all a person really needed was oneself. The tricky part was to actually reach to the depths of said self, to accept what was there and to love it unconditionally. She never needed a man to be happy because she gave herself that happiness, she kept herself afloat. Then again, she never actually met anyone who would fit her and her lifestyle.

With Caity, the situation seemed to be slightly different.

Amunet didn't even know why she searched for the girl, what was it about her that just made her want to help. Maybe deep down inside they were similar or maybe Caitlin was just making the very same mistakes Amunet had once done. One way or another, before she left, there was one thing she needed to do.

She did not anticipate running into a familiar face when searching for her ex employee, so she was a little startled and could tell the same about the man approaching her. She recovered immediately, though and simply asked, "How's your head, dear?"

The man came to a stop, looking at her closely and then blinking a few times.

"Been better," he finally answered with a frown, not getting the woman's question at all. He did remember her, yes, and he remembered how he'd tried to help Snow once Amunet had crashed their Jitters meeting, but his answer, obviously, was regarding what was happening to him now. And right now his head was in a terrible state and what was worse, that stupid Council of Rejects actually made him think about _his feelings_. And maybe someone else's. Or lack thereof. He wasn't really sure and that was even more infuriating and confusing because he couldn't possibly seem to put himself in _her_ shoes.

"Well, I hope for your sake that it won't be blocked for much longer, because it has been, right, dearie?" Amunet asked just then and it created an even bigger frown on the poor guy's face. "Realllly screwed that one up, didn't I?" She pursed her lips. "No worries, though! I'm gonna fix it!" Before he managed to react any way, already opening his mouth, she moved closer and patted his shoulder theatrically before passing by him and resuming her search for Caity.

"What…?" Harrison just gasped, looking after Amunet with an even more confused expression on his face.

* * *

"Pouting, aren't we?" Amunet finally found Caity and it was a relief, truly, because she was sick of wandering down the Labs' halls which were quite long, circular and very, very confusing. She couldn't wait to come back to minding her own business, but she kind of felt sorry for the younger woman. Something that she would never admit to anyone and would have to kill that person if she did.

When Caity didn't answer, the woman walked straight over to her and sat down by her side, not getting discouraged.

"Before I leave, I want to give you some advice," she started.

"Advice? Coming from you? That's gotta be rich!" Snow actually snorted.

"You're chasing after the wind," the older woman said and Cait just had to look up at her in surprise.

"What?"

"I mean Frosty."

"No, I don't. I know now that whatever this is, it's psychological, so I have to work on myself to get her out."

"Umm… And how's that working for you?"

There was silence.

"It will. Eventually, I will get the hang of it," Caitlin said after a moment, but truth be told, there wasn't much conviction in her voice.

"Oh, dearie," Amunet sighed. "Haven't you figured it out already?"

"Figure out what?"

"Seriously! Are you going dumb, too?"

"How do you know abou…?"

"I might've snooped around and heard a few things. I took a peak at the Council of… how do you call them? Rejects? Quite hot pieces, if you ask me. Oh, my, my!" she then exclaimed and Cait sent her way another surprised look. "You, my friend, are totally jealous!"

"Wait… what? No! I'm… What are you even…?" Caitlin stammered over those words, not even comprehending how they got from Killer Frost to _this_ topic.

"Don't you worry. He's no good for me."

"Amunet, for the last time, what the hell are you talking about?!" the younger woman eventually erupted.

"Oh, there it is!" her nemesis clapped her hands as she got up, nearly jumping up and down. "See?"

"No, I really do not," Caitlin only sighed in response, standing up as well.

"I told you earlier that you got the colors mixed up, darling. Red instead of blue? Have you ever for a moment just thought that maybe Killer Frost isn't some alter ego? That she's not _separate_ from you, but she _is_ you?"

Caitlin was rendered speechless as she was processing that.

"Just think about it. I might not have a PhD," Amunet went on as she started pacing along the room, "but it seems clear to me that your case is slightly different than any other meta. Their powers are just gone with DeVoe's touch, but yours… you don't have the ability to frost anyone anymore, but there's still something inside of you. You just don't want to accept that it's _you_. That is has _always_ been you."

"But that doesn't make any sense! I never wanted her in the first place!"

Amunet pointed her finger at Caitlin, a gesture so oddly familiar and reminding her of someone else, of someone she so desperately wanted to help but didn't know how to that she ached inside.

"And now you suddenly can't live without her, why? Because it's _you_! You created this alter ego so you could lash out, so you could tell people how you _really_ feel! You have successfully built a wall around your heart and another in your head, separating your emotions, your anger, your passions from yourself! And right now you're just off chasing after something that's already gone, that's actually been inside _you_ the whole time instead of taking a step back and realizing what you've neglected. What was _there_ the whole damn time. I ain't stupid, Caity. I haven't gotten so far in my life relaying on lack of intelligence. In fact, I am very perceptive and from the moment I saw you and that Wells guy in Jitters, I knew there was something there. Love is hanging in the air. In fact, it's been hanging between you two for way too long and you can finally take it and make some good use of it. You are strong and independent and proud, I get that, because I am that way, too, but you have a perfect opportunity here to remain the same person by the side of the man you can actually be with." Amunet finished, still pacing and then she finally faced Caity again. "Oh, there you go! I told you so!"

Caitlin was just standing there, her eyes ablaze before the ice blue receded and was replaced by her usual hazels. She blinked a few times in shock, looking down at herself, at her hands and her hair, but nothing seemed to have changed. Except the fact that _everything_ had because what just happened, what Amunet had managed to do was break through those walls she actually had built up. She felt them tumbling down now and memories started rushing into her head, memories of what she'd done while being Killer Frost, memories of writing those silly notes and all this time it _had actually been her._ In the end, she was so fucked up that she really had created another identity for herself, a perfect case of split personality. The worst – or maybe the _best_ – she wasn't sure, was how free she'd felt while being Frost, how her emotions, _true_ emotions just came rushing to the surface. How much she cared for someone, how much she _felt_ for that man. A man who was just now lost and confused and terrified.

And she still loved him. Because he was still the same person. It had always been just like this was always her.

"So, now that my job is done here, can I go?" Amunet asked and immediately sucked in a breath when Cait threw herself at her and put her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered into the older woman's ear before making a dash for the door.

"Well…" Amunet said to herself when standing in the now empty room, her hands smoothing out her attire, "I'm so glad no one saw that."

* * *

"Harry?!" Caitlin stood in the door to his lab truly breathless and her heart stopped beating there for a moment as she took into the scene in front of her.

Because he was there all right, but he seemed so terribly out of place, taking some tool into his hand and then throwing it aside with a sigh. His intelligence must've been truly gone, depleted completely by the previous night they'd stayed awake trying to write equations and come up with a strategy. At the memory of that Caitlin's heart ached even more and she just wanted to make it stop. She was done thinking this over, she was done running a thousand different scenarios in her head, obsessing about the details about what he'd done in her presence and what he hadn't as she realized she'd been doing so far. The moment he looked up at her in surprise, she just walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his, hugging him.

"Snow…" he eventually said, feeling out of breath when she reluctantly let go of him. She didn't want to, but they did need to talk. "What are you…?"

"There's something I need to tell you," she started, seeing the sudden look of hope passing through his face, "about Killer Frost," she followed with and the disappointment there did not miss her attention. Interesting.

"I'm… listening," he eventually said, clearing his throat. "But I might not be of any help to you, because…"

"It was me," she simply told him, ignoring his fears that he wouldn't be able to help.

He shut up and just stared at her instead.

"This whole time… it was _me_ ," she told him in excitement, turning around and starting to pace. "I mean, I…"

"I know," came from him then and she came to a stop, facing him again, her face shocked.

"What?"

"I've known for a very long time, but I didn't tell you because I thought you should figure it all out by yourself and now… well, with what was happening to me, I didn't…" He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing them. "I had a perfectly reasonable explanation to why that was you _then_ , but I forgot. I'm sorry."

"No. Harry, no, you never have to apologize for anything. I get it," she assured him, walking over to him and reaching for his hands. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"But… but why?" He looked down at their joined hands in surprise, truly not knowing how to act now. He had started to think a lot about his feelings recently and especially those he had for this woman, but… with the timing and DeVoe and everything, it just didn't seem to take him anywhere. It didn't seem to matter. Even when it was all he had left now.

"I kept you at distance, didn't I?" she asked and he didn't answer, so she knew she must've been on the right track.

"Me, too," he eventually said anyway. "I chose to go after DeVoe instead…" he came to a stop, looking aside, her hands still holding his and it was unsettling.

"Instead of what?" she prompted and when he refused to look at her, she let his hands go and cupped his face, forcing him to; her eyes meeting his blues. "Harry, please, talk to me."

" _You_ ," he finally did, for once taking the advice he was given by the Council of Rejects.

To his surprise, she smiled at him, at the blatant and raw honesty in his voice.

"It's not too late, you know," she hinted.

"But it is. My intelligence…"

"…doesn't matter to me," she cut in. "All that matters is right here," she placed one of her hands on his heart, feeling it beating so unusually fast that she gasped. When she looked at him again, she saw his eyes darken.

"But will it be enough?" he just asked breathlessly, the touch of hers a little too much.

"Of course. _Always_ ," she told him and he was just about to say something else to that, but she placed her finger on his lips before actually removing it and replacing with her own mouth, kissing him slowly, sweetly, reveling in the feel of his lips moving against her own as they opened, inviting her in. She didn't need more. She flung her arms around his again, bringing him closer, kissing him deeper and for the first time since she'd lost Frost, she actually felt like a whole again, like herself.

While they were preoccupied with each other, they didn't notice Cisco standing in the door and smiling brightly. He had tried to point out to Harry the person Harry might mean when talking about someone else's feelings and was so disappointed that the older man could still only think about DeVoe. He was glad that those two were finally getting at it, because quite frankly, watching them dance around one another for months was getting exhausting.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this quickly so I could publish before I head off to work. Hopefully, I didn’t leave any terrible mistakes!


End file.
